Transgender
by Lady ChulHee
Summary: "Kau tidak suka dengan namja lagi? Kau ingin yang lebih nyata? Kau sudah normal? Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan" -Heechul/Heenim HaeHee•SiHee•Yaoi•GS Don't like Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Transgender **

.

.

.

Ini kisah seorang namja cantik berkulit mulus dan memiliki lekuk tubuh seperti wanita. Ia sengaja mempertahankannya karena ia seorang namja penyuka sesama jenis. Ia memiliki kekasih bernama donghae atau sekarang sudah sah menjadi suaminya. Dulu Donghae adalah teman satu asramanya lambat laun benih cinta muncul di antara keduanya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhubungan.

Hebatnya hubungan mereka tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui sampai mereka menikah. Suatu keajaiban terjadi, 1 tahun setelah mereka menikah heechul hamil? Ya heechul mengandung buah cinta mereka. Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka makin harmonis sejak kehadiran jeno anak mereka.

Tidak ada yang tau kalau mereka adalah suami istri. Bukan heechul yang mau menyembunyikan hubungan mereka tapi Donghae. Donghae adalah anak dari keluarga terhormat dan ia tidak mau nama baiknya tercoreng karena memiliki istri namja. Heechul mengikuti saja perkataannya karena tidak mau di cap sebagai istri yang tidak patuh.

Sampai pada akhirnya heechul mencium berita tidak mengenakkan dari saudaranya yang dulu satu panti asuhan dengannya.

Hari itu heechul bertemu dengan Bora yang sudah di anggapnya adiknya sendiri. Bora seorang yeoja berperawakan montok dengan dada yang menyembul dan bokong yang kencang.

"Heechul oppa!" bora berlari-lari kecil ke arah Heechul yang di ajaknya bertemu di sebuah pusat perbelajaan. "ini siapa?" Tanya bora setelah melihat seorang anak kecil kira-kira berusia 1 tahun di gendongan heechul. "eng.. anak adopsiku." Sahut heechul berbohong. "oppa sudah menikah? Kenapa tidak undang aku?"

"aku belum menikah.. ini anak adopsi." Jelas heechul lagi lebih berbohong. "ah aku kira.. kajja kita cari tempat makan." Ajak bora.

Mereka pun memutuskan pergi ke salah satu restaurant di pusat perbelanjaan itu. heechul duduk memangku jeno berhadapan dengan bora. Setelah memesan makanan mereka berbincang-bincang.

"siapa namanya?" bora menunjuk sambil mencubit-cubit pipi gembul jeno.

"Kim Jeno." Sahut heechul tak sengaja matanya menangkap cicin yang terikat di jari manis bora. "kau sudah menikah?"

"nah itu yang ingin aku omongkan dengan oppa! Aku belum menikah tapi aku sudah bertunangan."

"jinjja?"

"ne, kau tau siapa calon suamiku!"

"bagaimana aku tau bahkan kau memiliki kekasih saja aku tidak tau, dasar!"

"jinjja? 'dia' tidak pernah bercerita dengan mu?bukannya dia sahabatmu oppa?"

"sungguh aku tidak mengerti siapa yang kau maksud."

"dia akan sampai sebentar lagi."

"arraseo."

"donghae oppa!" tiba-tiba bora berteriak dan matanya tertuju ke arah pintu masuk restaurant. Deg. Seketika dunia terasa berhenti berputar. 'ini bukan mimpi kan?' batin heechul. "yak kau tidak pernah bercerita dengan heechul oppa tentang hubungan kita?" omelnya setelah donghae sampai di meja mereka. Heechul membuang muka kea rah lain. terlihat kepanikkan di wajah donghae. "kau bilang kita akan bertemu saudaramu?" Tanya donghae. Heechul pura-pura tak mendengar percakapan mereka. "iya, heechul oppa adalah saudaraku." Donghae hanya tersenyum simpul penuh dengan kejutan.

"appa." Ucap bayi kecil di pangkuan heechul kea rah donghae. "ah.. wae?" heechul pura-pura seakan ia terpanggil oleh jeno. "kau mau pipis? Kajja kita ke kamar kecil." Heechul langsung berdiri dan pergi entah kemana. Donghae sempat ingin mengejar heechul namun di tahan oleh bora. "heechul oppa hanya ke kamar mandi." Tahan bora yang tidak mengerti akan ke adaan sekarang. "a-arraseo." Jawab donghae terbata-bata.

.

.

.

_**Aku menunggu mu di rumah **_

Sms singkat itu masuk ke handphone milik donghae. "dari siapa?" bora bertanya saat donghae membacanya. "heechul hyung.. katanya dia pulang duluan, jen—anaknya mengompol." Bora hanya mengangguk-angguk menanggapi sahutan donghae. Dalam hati donghae cemas akan heechul bagaimana pun juga heechul adalah istrinya. Ia belum siap menghadapi situasi ini.

"oppa, kau tidak makan?" Tanya bora pada donghae yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya. "kau saja habiskan, aku sedang tidak nafsu makan." Di liriknya juga makanan yang di pesan heechul. Bagaimana ia bisa makan kalau istrinya saja tidak makan? Hahh.. ini semua karena ancaman ayahnya.

_**Flashback **_

"tuan muda.. anda di panggil untuk menghadap tuan besar." Ucap asisten donghae. "oh , baiklah terimakasih." Sahut donghae. Sambil berjalan seperti biasa ke ruangan sang ayah. mungkin di pikirannya adalah sang ayah akan mendiskusikan soal perusahaan lagi jadi ia biasa saja.

Sesampainya donghae masuk ke ruang kerja sang ayah. donghae di suguhi wajah murka sang ayah.

Brak

Ayah donghae melemparkan sebuah amplop coklat di atas mejanya. "kau buka isi nya." Ucap ayahnya dingin. Segera donghae membuka isi amplop coklat itu. dan tada ternyata adalah foto-foto kebersamaan donghae dengan heechul dan di tambah lagi heechul menggendong seorang bayi kecil. Donghae hanya bisa meneguk ludah.

"ceraikan dia hiduplah dengan normal." Donghae hanya diam. "jika tidak… kau akan ku coret dari ahli waris atau mungkin laki-laki tidak normal itu tidak akan lama hidupnya." Lanjut ayahnya laagi. "dia punya nama." Sahut donghae dingin. "kau berani melawanku hah? Dia yang membuatmu menjadi gay kau tau. Mau taruh di mana muka appa jika orang-orang tau kau memiliki istri laki-laki?!"

"jadi kau pilih mana? Si gay itu atau ayahmu ini? pikirkan baik-baik." Donghae terdiam sejenak ia menggenggam kuat kertas foto itu. "baiklah aku pilih keputusan appa." Ayahnya tersenyum kemenangan. "pilihan yang tepat, besok ikutlah denganku aku akan mengenalkanmu pada beberapa kenalanku." Secepat itukah? Donghae tak menyangka ayahnya selicik ini dengannya. Haruskah ia menceraikan heechul? Entahlah biar situasi yang menjawabnya.

Keesokkan harinya donghae menuruti perintah ayahnya untuk bertemu di salah satu restaurant cukup mewah di kota seoul itu. dengan gaya maskulin donghae memasuki restaurant itu sambil mencari-cari keberadaan ayahya. Ternyata ayahnya sudah lebih dulu sampai. Ayahnya duduk berhadapan dengan seorang wanita muda usianya kurang lebih 25 tahun. Pakaian wanita itu sangat ketat sehingga lekuk tubuhnya sangat terlihat.

"maaf terlambat." Ucap donghae lalu duduk di samping ayahnya. Wanita itu terlihat sangat terpesona dengan donghae matanya tidak lepas sama sekali sejak pertama melihat donghae. Setelah mereka kenal satu sama lain. mereka semakin akrab dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpacaran. Tapi selama berhubungan dengan bora, pikiran donghae sama sekali tidak lepas pada heechul dan jeno. Ia sangat mencemaskan heechul dan jeno. Ia selalu mengutuk dirinya sebagai suami dan ayah yang kejam. Hingga saat ini.

_**Flashback end**_

Setelah melawati makan malam penuh dengan kecemasan akhirnya donghae sampai di rumah. Tepatnya rumahnya dengan heechul. Donghae masuk memberi salam tapi tidak ada sahutan. Biasanya aka nada heechul sambil menggendong jeno menyambut hangat donghae.

Di lihatnya box bayi ada jeno sedang tertidur nyenyak. Di naikkannya selimut jeno agar lebih hangat. Lalu ia beranjak ke kamar mereka berdua. Tempat di mana mereka sering memadu kasih berdua.

"h-hee.." Heechul sedang sibuk memasukkan bajunya ke dalam sebuah koper besar hampir semua baju miliknya sudah masuk ke dalam koper itu. tanpa menatap donghae, heechul langsung melepas cicin yang menjadi bandul di kalungnya dan melemparkannya kea rah donghae.

"sudah cukup.. aku tak ingin menjadi bebanmu lagi." Ucapnya sambil bergetar. "aku sudah menandatangani surat ini maka kita sudah selesai." Heechul melemparkan map berisi surat cerai yang di temukannya di lemari. Donghae terkejut heechul menemukan surat yang dulu pernah ingin di serahkannya pada heechul karena hasutan ayahnya. "seharusnya aku tau sejak dulu kau itu normal." Racaunya sambil mengunci kopernya. Donghae langsung menarik dan mendekap heechul. Heechul hanya diam tanpa membalas dekapan dari donghae. "mian." Heechul mendorong donghae. Heechul menyiapkan gendongan jeno langsung keluar menggendong jeno pergi dari bilik apartement yang di beli donghae untuk mereka.

Donghae tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi ia hanya bisa terdiam kalut dengan pikirannya yang kacau. Ia terus mengutuk dirinya tak berguna. Donghae mngutuk dirinya sebagai manusia terbodoh di muka bumi ini.

.

.

.

Malam ini heechul tidur di sebuah motel yang jauuh dari apartement dan pusat kota. Rencananya ia akan pulang ke kampong halamannya jeju. Ia membaringkan jeno yang masih tertidur lelap di atas kasur. Dan ia berbaring di sebelahnya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah putra kecilnya itu. kenapa wajahnya sangat mirip dengan namja itu.

Heechul berbaring telentang dan meraba dadanya terus ia teringat lagi bagaimana bentuk dada wanita tulen. Tangannya turun ke selangkangannya. Inilah yang menjadi masalahnya. Jenis kelaminnya. Kenapa ia harus terlahir sebagai laki-laki? Walaupun ia bisa hamil namun tetap saja orang-orang memandangnya sebagai orang yang pipis berdiri. Di tambah lagi rumah tangganya hancur karena masalah jenis kelaminnya.

"lihat saja nanti." Gumamnya saat sebuah ide gila melintas di kepalanya. Ia langsung menghubungi seseorang untuk melancarkan ide gilanya itu.

.

.

.

"donghae ya, apakah kau sudah tau?" seseorang mendekati donghae. Orang itu berperawakan tinggi besar seperti beruang.

"apa?"

"ku dengar heechul hilang dalam kecelakaan pesawat yang menuju jeju."

"kau bercanda?"

"apakah wajahku terlihat seperti orang yang bercanda?"

Dunia seakan berhenti. Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari bahagianya bersama istri barunya. Tapi menurutnya ini adalah hari paling menyedihkan dalam hidupnyaa.

.

.

.

_**5 tahun kemudian**_

Heechul yang dulu sudah lama mati. Yang ada saat ini hanyalah seorang wanita cantik model sexy yang bernama Heenim. Heenim adalah nama baru untuknya. Heenim adalah keberuntungannya. Heenim yang ini di kenal sebagai janda tersexy oleh kalangan pria kaya dan tampan. Beruntungnya pria yang bernama Choi Siwon itu bisa memiliki wanita sesempurna Heenim.

di California , amerika serikat. Bersama dengan heenim dan jeno , siwon membina keluarganya dengan baik dan harmonis. Bahkan sampai saat ini keadaan mereka jauh dari kata 'masalah'. Keadaan panas di California tidak dapat menggosongkan kulit putih susu heenim.

Heenim sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak dan suaminya yang masih lelap di alam mimpi. Siwon meraba-raba tempat tidur di sampingnya. Kosong. Ia langsung membuka mata dan turun ke dapur. Sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang ramping heenim. "astaga wonnie.. mengagetkan saja." Omel Heenim. Siwon hanya terkekeh menanggapi omelan heenim yang menurutnya biasa di telinganya.

"istri cantiku sedang masak apa eoh?"

"pancake untuk jeno dan waffle untukmu.." jawab heechul sambil membalikan badan membawa piring-piring yang berisi makanan. Tak lama terdengar suara derap kaki kecil keluar dari kamar yang berada di lantai atas.

"daddy.. jemput anak mu nanti dia jatuh." Siwon langsung berjalan menuju tangga dan menggendong jagoan kecilnya. "how's ur sleep? Sweet dream?" tanyanya memakai bahasa lokal. Jeno mengangguk mengiyakan. "poppo?" lanjut siwon lagi sambil menunjuk pipinya yang banyak di tumbuhi bulu-bulu halus. Jeno menggeleng. "daddy kasar." Ucapnya polos. "arraseo.. tapi menurut mommy mu ini sexy." Ucapnya sambil mendudukan jeno ke kursi makannya.

"jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh dengan anak di bawah umur." Omel heenim lagi. "sexy itu apa?" Tanya jeno innocent. "sexy itu mommymu." Ucap siwon yang matanya tak lepas dari heenim. "matanya mulai jelalatan." Heenim melempar nafronnya ke wajah siwon dan duduk di hadapan dua namja beda generasi itu. siwon tertawa ringan sambil menyingkirkan nafron yang sempat mendarat di wajahnya.

"ayo makan." Ajak heenim. "tunggu dulu." Hela siwon. "what?" Tanya heechul. "baca doa dulu." Heenim mau tidak mau ikut berdoa dan menyembah tuhan padahal dulunya ia seorang atheis. Siwon memimpin doa sedangkan jeno berkomat-kamit megikuti doa siwon. "amen." Ucap siwon duluan lalu di ikuti istri dan anaknya. "selamat makan." Ucap jeno riang. Heechul tersenyum dan mulai menyuap pancake miliknya. baru satu suapan ia sudah merasa isi perutnya akan keluar lagi seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

"ugh." Heenim berdiri dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Jeno yang bingung kenapa ummanya setiap pagi selalu seperti itu. "mommy gwechana?" tanyanya pada siwon. Siwon tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala jeno. "sebentar lagi jeno punya dongsaeng." Ucapnya. "jinjja?" jeno membulatkan matanya sementara siwon mengangguk. "sudah cepat habiskan makanan mu." Siwon berdiri berniat menyusul heenim. Dan akhirnya jeno melanjutkan sarapannya sendirian.

.

.

.

Lain tempat lain cerita. Sudah 5 tahun lebih pernikahan Donghae dan Bora tapi bora belum jua menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda kehamilan. Ini membuat donghae semakin galau mengingat mendiang istri dan anaknya yang di anggapnya sudah mati di kecelakaan pesawat itu.

Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan bora, Donghae membuka kotak yang berisi sepasang cincin pernikahan yang di tengahnya terukir huruf D dan H. selain cincin di dalam kotak itu ada sepasang buku nikah resmi pernikahan sesama jenis yang mereka lakukan di belanda tepat 7 tahun yang lalu. Di salah satu buku nikah itu terselip selembar foto heechul yang masih mengenakan baju rumah sakit sambil menggendong bayi mungil yang masih berwarna merah muda dan donghae yang merangkul pundak heechul.

Donghae selalu tersenyum jika memandang foto itu. betapa bahagianya waktu itu saat ia pertama kali mendengar tangisan putranya sendiri. "seharusnya aku mengajarinya naik sepeda pertamanya sekarang." Gumamnya sendirian. Terkadang ia sedih melihat seorang laki-laki seusianya sedang bermain bersama putra kecilnya. Entah itu bermain sepeda, jogging bersama, mungkin bermain bola. Donghae dulu bercita-cita ingin menjadi pemain bola. Karena cita-citanya tidak tercapai ia ingin anaknya lah yang menjadi pemain bola. Tapi mungkin tuhan berkehendak lain, tuhan lebih sayang heechul dan jeno ketimbang dirinya sehingga keduanya di ambil lebih dulu darinya.

Bertahun-tahun ia mencoba mengikhlaskan semua kejadian ini. lambat laun hidupnya semakin menyedihkan. Bora yang sibuk sekali dengan pekerjaannya dan sebaliknya ia pun begitu. Setiap tahun donghae datang ke kuil tempat biasanya ia beribadah untuk mendoakan heechul dan jeno agar tenang di sisi tuhan.

Hebatnya sampai saat ini donghae belum juga memberitahukan bora tentang ia yang pernah menikah dengan heechul. Ia tidak ingin bora tau karena ia tau konsekuensinya.

_Tok tok tok _

"masuk." Sahut donghae langsung menyembunyikan lagi kotak rahasianya itu. yoona sang assisten muncul dari balik pintu. "sajangnim, ada telpon dari seseorang."

"siapa?"

"orang itu bilang dia adalah teman lamamu."

"langsung sambungkan ke ruanganku." Perintahnya. Yoona membungkuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan lag ruangan kerja donghae. Donghae sudah siap menempelkan ganggang telepon di telinganya.

"yoboseyo."

"_**Good afternoon, sir."**_

"a? siwon-ah?"

"_**kkkk kau mengenaliku rupanya."**_

"hahaha siapa yang tidak kenal dengan suaramu. Apa kabarmu di sana? Sudah berkeluarga?"

"_**tentu saja dalam keadaan yang baik. Sudah, bagaimana denganmu?"**_

"tentu.. kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghubugiku? Merindukanku? Hahaha."

"_**iya aku merindukanmu hahaha just kidding, ah iya aku ingin kau membantuku."**_

"tentu saja aku akan membantumu, apa yang harus aku bantu?"

"_**begini.. dalam waktu dekat ini mungkin aku akan pindah sementara di korea, aku ingin kau membantuku mencarika apartement siap huni, bagaimana?" **_

"baiklah berapa banyak yang akan tinggal?"

"_**tiga saja hahaha.. aku, anakku dan istriku."**_

"kau sudah memiliki anak? Waah pasti enak sekali."

"_**kenapa? Kau belum?" **_

Donghae tersenyum miris. "Belum." Mendengar nada bicara donghae siwon mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"_**ahh iya , bagaimana kalau apartementnya di dekat perusahaanku , kau tau alamatnya kan?"**_

"bagaimana kalau kau tempati appartement milikku yang kosong? Dari pada berdebu sebaiknya kau sekeluarga saja yang menempati."

"_**baiklah, kalau aku sudah menentukan tanggal kapan akan fix ke korea aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Annyeong."**_

"annyeong." Donghae menutup ganggang telepon dan berniat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sebelumnya ia menyuruh bawahannya untuk membersihkan appartement kosong yang dulu pernah di tinggalinya bersama heechul dan jeno.

Tak tau kah dia kalau yang heechul beserta jeno akan kembali ke korea? Bahkan ke appartement mereka dulu? Dalam sosok heechul yang berbeda yaitu heenim.

_To be continue _

Yang mau lanjut mohon sarannya dan reviewnya dan favnya.. soalnya ini FF ngebut sekali duduk buatnya jadi agak aneh alurnya ya…

Maaf sekali kalau ini FF jelek, para tokoh hanya milik orang tua, tuhan, dan miliknya sendiri don't bash me. Thank you

_Lady ChulHee_


	2. Chapter 2

**Transgender **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_1 minggu kemudian_

"ini dia appartementnya." Donghae membukakan pintu bilik appartementny untuk di perlihatkan pada siwon. Setelah di buka siwon langsung memeriksa keadaan appartement tersebut. "bagus , berapa biaya sewa satu bulan?" Tanya siwon. Donghae terkekeh sambil menggeleng. "kau hanya perlu membayar tagihan listrik dan air." Ucapnya.

"yah aku jadi tidak enak.."

"biasa saja.."

Siwon kembali memeriksa keadaan dalam kamar dan dapur bilik appartement tersebut. "kau punya anak?" siwon membolak balik pintu kamar utama. "belum, wae?" siwon mendelik donghae. "hanya bertanya. Baiklah aku akan kembali membawa istri dan anakku lusa, kami masih harus mengurus surat-surat pindah."

"tentu saja, jangan lupa adakan pesta pindah rumah hahaha."

"pasti, tapi kau harus datang."

"baiklah, lagi pula kami tinggal di lantai atas." Donghae menunjukkan jari kea rah atas. "baguslah kalau begitu."

.

.

.

Heenim mematung setelah mendengar satu nama yang tiba-tiba membuat jantungnya berdegup. "maaf, siapa nama temanmu tadi?"

"lee donghae, kau mengenalnya?" jawab siwon sambil sibuk menyiumi tengkuk Heenim yang duduk di pangkuannya. "ani.. aku tidak kenal aku hanya salah dengar." Jawab Heenim berbohong. Keadaan kamar mereka saat ini benar-benar kosong. Mereka saja sedang tidur di atas matras pengantin yang dulu di hadiahkan oleh umma siwon sebagai warisan.

"kau tau matras pengantin ini mengingatkanku pada malam pertama kita." Tangan siwon mulai menjelajah ke bagian sensitive heenim. "kau ingat itu tapi tidak ingat ini." heenim menaruh tangan siwon di atas perut ratanya. "astaga.. maafkan daddy." Siwon mengusap sayang perut rata heenim.

"tidak di maafkan."

"wae?"

"belikan dulu aku kimchi."

"chagi kita belum sampai di korea."

"tidak mau tau."

"…"

"hiks.."

"arraseo."

.

.

.

Seluruh sarapan yang di telannya di muntahkannya semua ke dalam lubang toilet itu. "ayolah baby.. sebentar lagi kita check in." ucap siwon di luar bilik toilet sambil menggendong jeno. Beberapa lama heenim keluar dengan wajah pucat.

"kajja." Dengan penuh sayang siwon menggandeng istrinya dan membawakan tas heenim. Kondisi heenim benar-benar kacau saat ini. maklum bulan-bulan pertama kehamilan memang seperti itu.

Setelah melwati proses check in mereka tidak perlu menungu waktu lama untuk menunggu keberangkatang. Tepat pukul 09.30 pesawat mereka lepas landas dan siap mengarungi langit amerika menuju korea selatan.

'donghae' nama itu terus terngiang semenjak siwon mengatakan soal temannya itu. heenim menatap cemas ke luar jendela memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan jika nanti bertemu dengan orang yang bernama 'donghae' itu.

"nimie.. gwechana?" siwon mencolek lengan heenim yang menatap keluar jendela pesawat. "ah.. gwechana.." ucap heenim gelagapan. "arraseo.. tidurlah perjalanan kita masih panjang.. jeno sudah tenggelam dalam mimpinya lihat dia lucu sekali." Siwon memperhatikan wajah bocah kecil yang duduk di tengah-tengah mereka. Heechul terkekeh lalu mengecup pipi siwon sekilas.

"saranghae."

"nado saranghae."

18 jam perjalanan udara akhirnya pesawat terbang America airlines mendarat di bandara International Gimpo kota Seoul. Heenim menggendong putra kecilnya yang masih nyenyak tertidur untuk ke tiga kalinya selama perjalanan. Siwon mendorong kereta barang mereka sambil menunggu supir siwon menjemput mereka di bandara ini.

"mommy.." si kecil jeno terbangun di dalam gendongan heenim. "yes baby?" Tanya heenim. "I'm hungry.." sahut jeno. "sabar ya sebentar lagi pak kang datang menjemput kita." Siwon mencubit gemas pipi gembul bocah yang di sayanginya seperti menyayangi anak sendiri.

Tak lama sebuah mobil datang di depan mereka. Sang supir turun dan membukakan pintu untuk sang nyonya dan membantu tuannya memasukkan barang-barang ke bagasi belakang.

.

.

.

_Rumah baru _

Heenim mematung di depan pintu appartement ini. "waeyo, chagi?" Tanya siwon. "bener ini appartementnya?" Tanya heenim tergugup-gugup. "betul, kenapa? Jelek ya?" Tanya siwon dengan nada sedikit kecewa. "ani bukan itu aku hanya bertanya saja." Siwon mengangguk lalu memutar kunci dan kata sandinya.

Ceklek.

Pemandangan kotak-kotak tinggi yang berisi barang-barang mereka berserakan di dalam. Heenim menaruh kopernya ke dalam pintu yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Ia menjelajahi appartement itu bukan tempat yang asing baginya.

"di mana kamar mandinya?" Tanya siwon. "di situ." Tunjuk heenim. Siwon mengerenyitkan dahi bingung darimana heenim tau ada kamar mandi di sana.

Setelah selesai dari kamar mandi. Siwon membantu heenim menata barang-barang. Jeno sedang asik berlari-lari di ruangan yang masih kosong itu. "jeno, hati-hati sayang." Peringat heenim yang mengangkat kotak besar.

"biar aku saja, kau tak boleh mengangkat beban berat kan?" siwon mengambil alih kotak itu. heenim memanyunkan bibirnya. "jangan manyun ah, beresin baju-baju aja sana sama jeno."perintah siwon lembut. "arraseo , jeno kajja kita ke kamar mu." Ajak heenim menggendong jeno. Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah ibu dan anak itu. ia menaruh kotak besar itu di atas meja makan lalu mengeluarkan peralatan makan mereka dan menyusunnya di tempat yang benar.

Sementara di sisi lain heenim sedang asik membenahi lemari pakaian yang sedikit kotor itu. lalu memasukkan pakaian-pakaian jeno dengan rapi. Bruk. Terdengar suara kecil benda jatuh. Namun heenim mendengarnya. Benda itu ada di belakang lemari jeno. Heechul sedikit menggeser dan melihat apa yang terjatuh. Ternyata sebuah pigura besar gambar sepasang manusia dengan baju pernikahan. Jantung heenim tak karuan melihat foto itu. itu dirinya, dirinya waktu masih menjadi heechul. Dan laki-laki yang juga memakai tuxedo putih itu adalah appanya jeno. Sekilah ingatan tentang bagaimana foto ini di pajang di kamar calon anak mereka dulu.

_**Flashback **_

Donghae pulang membawa sebuah pigura besar. "hee, eoddiseo?" panggilnya. Karena biasanya heechul sudah menyambutnya pulang kerja. Donghae masuk tergesa-gesa takut terjadi sesuatu pada heechul yang sedang hamil tua.

Donghae panic mencari heechul di berbagai sudut. "hee!" panggilnya lagi.

Flush. Suara air siraman toilet. Heechul keluar dari bilik toilet. "oohh liat wajah panikmu hahaha." Heechul tertawa evil bersender di dinding menghadap donghae. "kau membuat jantungku hampir berhenti!" omel donghae sementara heechul masih tetap tertawa.

"apa itu?" Tanya heechul menunjuk papan besar yang di selimuti kertas pembungkus. "foto kita." Jawab donghae. "baru selesai? Udah hampir setahun." Omel heechul. "ah udah ayo kita cari tempat buat ngegantung."

"gimana kalau di kamar jeno?"

"jeno?" Tanya donghae bingung. heechul mengusap perut besarnya. Donghae tersenyum mengerti. "jeno eum? Baiklah kita taroh di kamar jeno." Donghae merangkul pinggang heechul menuju kamar yang di persiapkan untuk calon bayi mereka.

"tuh di sana masih kosong." Tunjuk heechul di atas kasur queen size yang di sisi kanannya ada box baby. "oke." Donghae melepas jasnya dan menggulung kemejanya. Kebetulan di sana ada paku yang sudah tertancap. Donghae naik ke atas kasur itu dan menggantung pigura itu.

"udah pas?" tanyanya pada heechul. "eumm kurang ke kiri." Donghae menggeser kekiri. "terlalu kiri." Donghae menggeser ke kanan. "masih miring!" donghae menghela nafas mulai sebal. "lagi masih miring—akh!" tiba-tiba heechul meringis kesakitan memegang perutnya. Buru-buru donghae turun. "gwechana?"

"apanya yang gwechana! Perutku sakit sekali akh!"

"baiklah baiklah kita ke rumah sakit." Donghae menggendong heechul dengan tenaganya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Di hari itu juga mereka menerima hadiah. Satu tiket menuju surga. Seorang malaikat kecil yang ada di gendongan heechul. "lee je no eum?" donghae mengusap-usap kepala bayi itu sayang. "ia sangat mirip denganmu." Ucap heechul memperhatikan bayinya.

"ia bisa menjadi pelepas rindu, kalau misalkan aku sedang tidak ada kan." donghae menyubit gemas pipi heechul dan mengecup kening sang anak. "eommanya gak di cium?" donghae terkekeh lalu mengecup bibir heechul sekilas dan melepasnya setelah jeno tiba-tiba menangis kencang.

_**Flashback off**_

Segera heenim menyembunyikan lagi pigura itu ke belakang lemari dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. Siwon tak boleh melihatnya, apalagi mengetahuinya. "mommy! Ada olang." Teriak jeno dari luar. "sejak kapan dia di luar? Dasar anak itu." kekeh heenim.

Di luar siwon berjalan menuju pintu yang belnya berbunyi terus sejak tadi. "aku saja." Ucap heenim. Heenim mendahului siwon membuka ganggang pintu.

Cklek.

Deg.

Kedua orang itu tatapannya saling bertemu. Wajah mereka terkejut seperti melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Orang itu menatap heenim seperti melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing. Orang itu mencoba mengingat ingat. "heechul.." gumam orang yang datang yang ternyata adalah donghae. Di belakangnya terlihat bora membawa sebuah kotak ikut membelalakkan matanya melihat heenim.

"heechul oppa?! Kau kah itu?"

"heechul?"

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

Hayu penasaran hayu…

Tunggu chap selanjutnya.

*makin kaya telenovela ya fufufu

RNR please! ^^

_Lady ChulHee_


End file.
